


I don't want to live without you

by Demonic_Moriarty



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 01:24:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3190619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Moriarty/pseuds/Demonic_Moriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>IIIII don't know what this is really, it just happened and I don't know it I really like it, cause it was just kinda hurriedly put together. but here.</p>
    </blockquote>





	I don't want to live without you

**Author's Note:**

> IIIII don't know what this is really, it just happened and I don't know it I really like it, cause it was just kinda hurriedly put together. but here.

Loki stormed into the kitchen, “Stark! You should have told me about what happened in battle!”  
“Lokes, I’m fine,” Tony shrugged, not looking up from his tablet.

“You’re suit malfunctioned and you nearly blew up!” Loki yelled. 

“Yeess...but Cap saved the day, that’s what he does,” Tony finally looked up.

Loki’s fists were clenched and turning slightly blue.

“Lokes…” Tony sighed and leaned back.

“You didn’t think what your death would do to me?!” Loki’s breath picked up. “You always do this! You always throw yourself into danger and never care about how you come out!”4  
“Loki, Darling, I’m alright,” Tony stood and faced his angry lover.

“What about next time, Tony?!” Loki shrieked. His voice was wavering and quiet in his next statement, “I don’t think I can do this anymore, Anthony.” 

“W-what?” Tony went numb. His heart missed a beat and his ears started ringing loudly.

“I am leaving, Anthony,” Loki sighed and looked out the window. 

As he started turning away he froze at the sound of a click.

Tony ripped the blue light out of his chest and slammed it on the table, “Might as well take this with you.”

Loki stared blankly at the arc reactor, his eyes traveled up the quickly paling arm on the table to Tony’s face. The color leaving his eyes, his breathing becoming shallow. 

Horror slowly seeped into Loki’s features and just as he opened his mouth, Tony collapsed. 

“Tony!” Loki grabbed the reactor, falling heavily to his knees beside Tony. All his grace and composure thrown out the window. 

His normally nimble fingers struggled to reattach the reactor. Tony’s breath was getting shallower and Loki couldn’t find his pulse. 

“Tony, Tony, please no, I don’t know what to do!” Loki’s fingers slipped and Tony’s entire body convulsed. 

There was a snap and Tony stilled. His breathing evening out.

“Tony?” Loki breathed, tears dripping onto Tony’s shoulder. 

“Lokes…” Tony coughed.

“Tony, I thought...I thought…” Loki’s breath caught in his throat. 

“If you leave, I don’t wanna live,” Tony turned his head, hiding his face in Loki’s stomach. “I love you too much, Lokes.”

“I know, I know,” Loki brushed a shaking hand through Tony’s hair. “I love you too, Tony.”


End file.
